Follow the Sun
by SunflowerSundaes
Summary: Humanized! AU After saving a young boy from a slave auction, three orphan brothers soon believe their baby brother has returned to them. But will dark forces and old memories tear them apart, or will they be able to restore the bond that was lost so many years ago?
1. Beginning of Our Story

**Back from the dead with a new story! This one for my recent interest, 2012 TMNT. And yes, 2012 turtles, but humanized, so does it matter...? Anyway, the beginning shouldn't be too big of a deal regarding 'inappropriateness' but there may be references to it later. I apologize if it makes people uncomfortable or is not felt to be suitable to rating. And Raph will drop occasional F bombs, warnings for later chapters.**

**NONTHELESS! I hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own TMNT!**

* * *

><p>The room was filled with a constant cloud of cigarette smoke, and the only noise that circulated through it was the chatter of wealthy old men dressed in the finest of business suits. It was a brick building that stood at a sturdy two stories high, deep in an alleyway in one of the nastier parts of New York.<p>

Inside didn't look much more assuring. It was crowded to the brim with said fine wealthy men holding crystal glasses of wine with cigars in their stubby hands, some sitting at the cheap wood tables, some standing and fidgeting about, waiting for the show to start. In the center was a stage, curtains drawn back to reveal empty floors, but it was clear that there was more to come. The talking of the room dimmed to a heavy silence as a man clad in a black suit entered from behind the red fabric, grinning broadly at the settling audience.

"Welcome, welcome!" He exclaimed, his voice loud enough to not need a microphone. His hair was slicked back crisply, and he was a tall, lanky man, the quick rasp of his speech made being an auctioneer the perfect occupation for him. "Let's bring out the first ones, eh? We have some good ones tonight!"

His eyes glinted evilly as the crowd cheered at his last comment. Sure enough, with a wave of his hand, one by one of his latest catch were brought out, collared and chained with a bulky man holding each in place. The last one drew much interest from the audience, and the auctioneer himself.

"It seems this boy here has your attention." He smirked, moving towards the whimpering teen being held tightly.

He grabbed him by the chin, forcing his face upwards so his beautiful features could be examined. The boy had a mass of cherubic curly blond hair, falling in his face messily. His body was pale, but that was from lack of nutrition, which also explained his skin on bones exterior. Just above his nose sat freckles that stood out against his snow colored skin. But the most unusual was his baby blue eyes, which would have been innocent and bright if weren't for the current situation. He was adorable, in short, and looked the exact image of an angel, chubby face and all. But miserable.

He didn't dare speak as the man showing off his naked body to the audience, his lower lip quivering in silent protest. He was forced to his butt, and his legs were spread, the man explaining to the audience about his virginal status.

He was a virgin, which he now remembered. Now that the young boy thought about it, he didn't remember much at all. He faintly recalled his kidnapping, but that was pretty much it. Damn, he couldn't even remember his name or age. He felt like a teenager, though, around 15 maybe. The bids went up at an alarmingly high rate, and the boy couldn't help but shake in fear as he thought of what was going to happen next.

Why were these people bidding for him? What were they going to do? He bit his lip, holding back tears as he was painfully yanked to his feet, someone had won the bid, and the stranger had begun walking up the steps to claim his prize.

But he never had a chance. Dark shadows quickly jumped down from the rafters above, dancing across the main floor to the stage, till they were mere inches away from the teen, not that he could see them anyway, they were so fast. Feeling their footsteps come towards him, he breathed quickly, too scared to look up. He was unable to form coherent thoughts about the shadows, his mind pounding too hard to even think properly.

But he forced himself to watch. They seemed to be rescuing him, by the way they knocked out his capturer first, but maybe it was coincidence. Before he could make an attempt at escape, he was roughly grabbed again and carried bridal style in the arms of a muscular, dark clothed man, who was holding a sword in one hand.

"Move out!" He hissed to the other two, who were finishing tying up the auctioneer and his cronies.

The teen didn't bother to struggle, after all, being carried away from the auction by ninja like people was a lot better than being someone's slave. He sighed in relief, glad to be out of there, not even caring as the cold night air hit his naked flesh, but felt slight anxiety to who these men were.

They were dressed in what looked like traditional Japanese ninja outfits, something he had only seen in comic books he read as a kid (seeing it brought back those memories), which confirmed his original suspicion about them being true Japanese warriors. He was a bit imaginative. Their faces were hidden, except for the colored bandanas that showed their eyes. The man holding him securely had a blue one and a sword tucked in his belt, another strapped to back, the tallest ninja following at his heel had a purple bandana while holding a large stick, and the man taking up the rear wore a torn, red one and tightly gripping a strange, trident style weapons.

They didn't so much as spare him a glance, and he assumed it was because they did these kind of things all the time. So what if they rescued some stupid kid? They probably just drop him off at an orphanage. The teen sighed sadly, snuggling his head into the man's thick robes, closing his eyes to try and achieve some sort of relaxation before that happened.

* * *

><p>He realized he dozed off at least 5 minutes after waking up in a completely new location. He groggily blinked, the mattress from under him creaking as he sat up. He scrubbed mercilessly at his bloodshot eyes, which were still puffy from crying the day before. Or at least he thought it was the day before, hoping he just slept through the night and not a few days or something. More memory loss was not something he needed at the moment.<p>

He shivered a little as his bare arms were met with cold air, and stupidly, the boy realized he was actually wearing clothes, and his restraints had disappeared. He smiled happily, rubbing his wrists in excitement, just glad he was finally free. The teen examined the room once he was sure he was safe, immediately being able to tell it belonged to a teenager not much older than himself (assuming he guessed correctly about his age). Posters of popular movies hung here and there, plus some Japanese décor and scrolls. His eyes widened at the fancy swords that hung on the wall above the room owner's dresser.

"Wow," He murmured, coughing from the sudden hoarseness in his voice. There was only one bed, which was currently inhabited by the teenaged boy, who was wrapped snuggly in layers of blankets and dressed in a large tee shirt and sweats. Even his small injuries were treated and bandaged. Whoever had done this had obviously done so with care.

He wondered if it was the ninjas that had saved him last night, but it was a strange thought, after all, why would someone go through so much trouble for a useless child like himself. His face fell as it dawned on him that he had nowhere to go to after this, and he sure as hell didn't want to go to an orphanage. Maybe he could make something up to stay here?

Loud voices drew him from his lazy stupor, and he groaned again, forcing himself from the comfy bed. His bare feet patted against the warmth of the carpet as he neared the door, carefully cracking it open so he could listen more clearly, or see what his saviors looked like, if it was the ninjas that had taken him back to their 'secret hide out'. Were they still in costume?

Unable to hear or see because of a creamy colored wall in the way, the boy exited the room as quietly as he could. He stopped at the corner of the hallway so he could just barely peek his head out without them noticing him. He saw two strangers having a heated discussion in the living room, not knowing whether to be relieved or worried they were his saviors to last night. Although, to his excitement, they were dressed in normal clothing.

From what he could see, there was a tall man with straight black hair that hung just above his narrow, although kind, dark blue eyes, clad in a blue long sleeve and jeans and white socks, nearly 2 millimeters away from another teen. The other had spiky red hair, only an inch or two shorter than the black haired man, but he was still very tall, compared to himself, that is. His sharp green eyes were blazing with anger that almost resembled real fire. He was dressed similarly to the other, except with a red shirt and no socks.

The red head was angry, but the black haired man was talking calmly to the other, trying to explain without losing his cool, but it proved to be a difficult task when he was arguing with the brash, hotheaded attitude of the other. Their voices were hushed, probably to keep from waking the teen in the room by the door (they probably dropped him in there because it was the closest room), so he had to strain to hear them. Occasionally he would pick up some key words, and he was doing a good job spying, especially on two ninjas, for the most part.

Though that could be because the two older teenagers were too distracted in their conversation to notice the shy and fearful blond hiding behind the wall.

"I told you, Raph, to be careful!" Hissed the blue shirted one, clenching his fists, his face straining through the calm façade. "Because of you, we had to take one of them! If you hadn't been so distracted-" The one known as Raph growled in response, narrowing his eyes as the other's comment seemed to drive him over the edge, but the teen boy noticed a faint blush on his cheeks from shame.

"Shut up, asshole! I was not distracted! We didn't have to take him!" The other rolled his eyes, like that was ridiculous even to suggest, and the teen felt his stomach lurch anxiously, already feeling guilty for causing them so much trouble.

"You know we can't do that, he was HURT because of your carelessness! This wouldn't have happened if you threw it right! Besides, he looked to be younger than us…He would have been sent to an orphanage, and you know how I feel about orphanages."

The boy was confused. Hurt? He barely had any scratches on him. He moved his arms up and down, when he felt a sharp pain in his right bicep. He smothered a yelp. He lifted his sleeve to reveal a bandaged cut, and with sudden realization, he remembered a soft sting when he was being rescued. A knife? Shit. They were good. Maybe that also explained why he passed out. They may have been poisonous.

The two quieted for a few minutes, and the boy could see the red head collapse back into a chair, running a nervous hand through his spiky mop of hair, revealing several piercings on his ears. The boy shivered, wondering if he was some kind of thug. His eyes widened, his baby blues meeting sharp green, and he instinctively shot back into the wall with pale fear written on his face.

"Shit!" The two gasped, seeing that the boy had been listening, and wasted no time in bolting after him as he ran to the front door to escape. The boy crashed straight into the purple shirted chest of another man. He cried out, struggling fiercely and sobbing as the tall ninja held him still.

"Shh!" He tried to assure, the other two ninjas helplessly standing behind the fearful boy. "It's okay, we won't hurt you! We just want to talk." He smiled gently, releasing the boy once he was sure he wouldn't escape. "Besides," He added, shifting his weight with a worried frown. "You might reopen your cut."

Nervously, he looked up, staring deeply into the tall teenager's eyes. He had messy brown hair that was disheveled and uncombed, eyes red from lack of sleep, and glasses halfway off his face. He had a strange eye color of mahogany and crimson, but the warmth in them soothed the boy. Smiling more brightly, the man reached up and brushed some curls away from the boy's forehead.

"Good boy, just relax. We aren't going to hurt you." He murmured, smirking slightly at the other two as their jaw's dropped in shock at the tallest ninja's coaxing of the boy. Soon, they led the boy to sit on the comfy chair in the living room. Next to it was a couch that stared directly at the small TV on the wall. The tall ninja sat on the soft couch, the blue shirted one seated in arm chair directly across from the boy. In his hands was a hot mug of tea that the purple shirt man forced onto him, eyes focused solely on his reflection in the liquid, fidgeting nervously under the three ninja's scrutinizing gaze.

Raph seemed the most intimidating, but that was probably because he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, as he stared down at the small blond. Despite their serious exteriors, their eyes shone of worry and kindness. They seemed to genuinely want to make the boy feel comfortable, but wasn't all too familiar with the company. After a few solid minutes, the ebony haired teen, presumably the leader of the small ninja group, coughed nervously in his hand to get everyone's attention.

"So, um," He raised an eyebrow, disappointed that the boy still refused to meet his eyes. "What's your name?" When he didn't answer, he continued talking, trying not to seem too bothered by it. "Mine is Leonardo, Leo. I'm the leader of our little group." He gave a sheepish smile. "And the oldest brother."

He rolled his eyes at the loud scoff the red head produced in response. Unceremoniously, the man now known as Leo gestured at him, who stood broadly behind the chair. "And, that's Raphael. Second Oldest. Don't take his attitude too personal, it's how he hides his soft center." The leader winked playfully, earning a glare and slight kick on the back of the chair from Raph.

Next he pointed at the tall man who grabbed the boy earlier, who was gulping down some coffee, his appearance still the same messy usual. "That's Donatello, or Donnie. He's a bit of a nerd." Leo smiled, Don did too, and the boy figured it was because they were trying to make him feel more at home. The boy didn't miss how Leo didn't introduce the brunet as the youngest brother. He eyed the 'nerd' for a moment. He looked like he stayed up all night, the boy noted thoughtfully, but then remembered the attack at the auction place. He shivered, a motion they didn't miss under their hawk like gaze.

"It's okay, don't be afraid," Donnie drawled out, like the boy was some kind of incoherent animal and slowly reached for his hand. Which he probably was. He flinched back, and Don pulled away, hurt written in his eyes. The boy bit his lip and looked down, guiltily. He hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

Sensing his discomfort, Leonardo smiled again at him. "You..You didn't tell us your name." He said gently, watching the 15 year old's face for distressed emotions at the question. When there was no response, Leo leaned forward and stared the boy down, not to scare him, but just out of instinct to collect information he needed. The boy gulped, brushing hair from his eyes, but it was useless, for they just fell back in place like pieces to a puzzle.

"I heard...them say it once." He said, voice barely even a whisper, but thanks to his excellent hearing, Leonardo picked it up with no  
>problem.<p>

"Yes?" His clammy hands squeezed together, face paling in anticipation as Leo finally realized the possibility of this boy being some  
>kind of enemy, and he didn't even know. The seconds dragged on for a few seconds and as usual, Raphael was impatient.<p>

"Well! Spit it out already!" He snapped furiusly, his two brothers shooting him an annoyedglare, which the red head simply shrugged off. He flinched back, chewing harder on his soft lip.

"Mi..mi..." He struggled out, like it was physically impossible to say, but Leo knew it was because he was trying to  
>remember. "Michael...ang...gie...um..."<p>

He squirmed, but Donnie's sharp voice cut through the air like a knife, saying it before he even processed the thought. "Michelangelo."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Suggestions? :) Comments? No flames please. ^^<strong>


	2. Temporary

**So sorry guys! Believe me I have been working on this story for a while! I got tons more chapters so please stay with me! **

**Review Replies~ **

**Cimorine - Thank you ! I hope you continue to read ! **

**Guest - Thank you! **

**Shmoocow- Wow thank you for the suggestions! I will keep them in mind **

**Yami-The Lord of Darkness**** - Haha sorry I took so long **

**BlueThing- Thank you tons! Yes I am curious as well, I'll have to see where this story goes. Of course they are very apprehensive and don't believe it quite yet...But in time...XD **

**Now onto the chapter! **

**Chapter 2: Temporary **

_"Michael...ang...gie...um..." He squirmed, but Donnie's sharp voice cut through the air like a knife, saying it before he even processed the thought._

_"Michelangelo." The air grew extremely thick, as everyone's eyes focused on Donnie and then to the boy known as Michelangelo, freezing as the name was mentioned._

_"Yes!" The boy exclaimed, the loudest they heard him all morning, but the others were in no mood for relief. That name was something that brought up very bad memories for them._

_"Mi...mike...y..." Leo whipped his head around to stare at the owner of the voice, and only saw Raph, horror and sadness on the redhead's face._

That name...It was impossible. There was no way...How could that be him? Memories flashed back to the brother's lives at the orphanage, the youngest one that was forcefully taken from their hands. Leo shivered at the horrific memory and his eyes fell back on the boy, almost pleadingly. Did he figure out the connection, did he remember them? Leo knew he was just being overly idealistic about the possibility of this boy being his long lost brother, but there was still a chance right?

The blonde did consider something of the sort, considering it strange their names fit together like pieces to a broken puzzle, but he didn't know why, and there were no other clues in his brain that told him he belonged to the others. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Leo shook his head furiously, trying to analyze the facts. There was no way this boy could be their missing brother, after all, the real Mikey was taken away, adopted in another home, a nice happy home. It was just a coincidence, Leo assured himself, no way that this boy that just escaped a slave auction could be the real Michelangelo. But a image interrupted his thoughts, a memory of a smiling boy with bouncing blonde curls and bright blue eyes, running and dancing playfully under the summer sun. Leo rubbed his forehead, the image gone as soon as he remembered it. Even if the boy was his adopted brother, there was no way either would know the truth.

This Mikey- no, Michelangelo, he refused to call him such a endearing name, hardly remembered his own age. And Leo couldn't remember anything from his life at the orphanage. All he remembered was his happiness stripped away, quickly, piece by piece. The experience was so traumatic for the brothers they forgot just about all of it, and that was the way they wanted it to stay. Raph said it was best to just move on and even though Leo rarely agreed with the second oldest, he found it too painful to be reminded of what could have been.

And another thing, if this being THE Michelangelo, how did the boy end up in such a nasty place anyway? He needed to know some answers, and quick, before he had a mental breakdown.

Taking his chances, Leo leaned forward, albeit more unconfidently then he was before. This was a shaky subject for him and the rest. He wondered what his brothers were feeling, sending s quick glance at them, and their expressions, or lack of, told the black haired 20 year old everything. These were his brothers. Leonardo knew them better then himself in some ways.

Raph, feigning toughness, struggled to hide the sadness in his eyes, but failed horribly. Don was sulking, pouting and deep in thought, like he did when upset or trying to figure out a difficult problem. Usually at times where he felt like that he would go hide in his lab, but this wasn't be the kind of scenario where you want to leave.

Once he was sure his voice wouldn't betray him, Leonardo wrung his wrists, deciding to ask the boy more. "Do, you um, recognize us maybe? Seen us before...?" He bit his lip, ignoring the sharp look from Raph. He didn't want to talk about this subject anymore then Leo did. To his dismay, Michael, Leo settled on calling him, shook his head rapidly.

"'m sorry," his voice was mumbled and nervous, hair hiding his eyes. His head was still bowed, so the adopted brothers could only hear the emotions in his voice. "B..but..I really don't remember anything..." He bit his lip, holding back tears. Why did they want to know to so much about him? Why would he know them? His head hurt so bad as he tried to remember, but there was some sort of wall blocking him in his brain. All the questions and the suppressed memories overwhelmed him, and he began to shake, causing Donnie to stand, breaking out of his contemplating trance.

"Stop, Leo," He snapped at the oldest, something he rarely did, but felt bad when he caught the guilt in the leaders eyes. More gently, the brunnette walked over to Mike, putting a arm around his shoulders, but the boy didn't notice, too deep in his own thoughts. "Can't you see he's been through enough? We should make him feel comfortable, not overwhelm with questions. He's obviously scared." Don frowned at Leo, who simply turned his head in shame. He sighed, eyeing Raph for a moment.

The redhead was thinking, lost in thought, probably about the same thing Leo was. Don kneeled before the boy, taking his hands, eyes a warm, molten chocolate as he comforted Michael.

"It's okay," The third oldest soothed, surprised when the boy finally made eye contact. The others were surprised as well at how quickly the blonde changed emotion. Mike relaxed as he melted into the other's warm eyes, a bit of color returning to his fearfully pale face. Don smiled in relief, noticing he was more settled. "Are you hungry?"

He didn't miss the hesitant nod, immediately standing up and staring at his brothers. "Alright, who wants to pick up some food? I'll stay here with him, he seems comfortable around me..." He bit back the sarcastic comment of if being because he wasn't the one who bombarded the scared teen with personal questions he didn't know or glare at him from across the room. The latter was directed to Raph, the one and only.

The brunette sighed, for what seemed like the 30th time that night, eyes falling on Raph, knowing he would do anything to remove himself from this emotionally tense situation. It wasn't exactly the red head's strong suit. Donnie went to a savings jar in the small kitchen, pulling out a few bills, and handed it to Raph, muttering something about a large cheese pizza.

The redhead left without as much as a word, happy to be out of the stuffed apartment. The tension was so thick you could hardly breathe. Once he was gone, it was just Leonardo that needed something to keep himself busy so he didn't overwhelm the other.

Don brightened, thinking of a good idea. "Leo, let's give him a tour of the house." Leo looked to the boy, who perked up at the suggestion, then nodded to Don in confirmation.

"Sounds good." The black hair man said, gaining his calm, confident posture again. Leo reached out, offering a hand to Mike, with a smile. The boy bit his lower lip, but took the hand, that led him off the chair and followed them down the dark hall. Donnie opened the first door by the entrance, the room Mike had woken up in.

"This is mine and Leo's room." Now that the blonde got a closer look, he saw the room fit Leonardo's neat and calm personality. There was nothing on the floor, and everything was organized in its place. He bet if he opened the drawers all the clothing would be folded too. There were two beds, and on what Mike figured was Donnie's side of the room, was a bunch of glass bottles and sciencey stuff. On the wall hung awards and stuff like that.

Next was Raphael's room, Mike wondered if it went in order of age or rank since Raphael was the second oldest. The boy scowled as the door was opened to reveal messes everywhere, with empty beer cans and dirty clothes.

There was room for an extra bed, being the same size as the other bedroom, but Mikey figured no one wanted to bunk with Raph. So instead, taking up that space, was an old drum set. There were band posters covering everywhere square inch of the wall, and the smell, god the smell, it was of beer and moldy food and sweat. Donnie and Leo laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry, I used to be horrified by the smell too. I just gotten used to it." Leo said, still smiling. Mike wondered if he would be able to stay here longer to get used to it, falling slightly at the idea, knowing that that wasn't possible. As soon as he was on his feet, they kick him out in a flash.

"Donnie barely sleeps in his room anymore though, so you probably can stay in his bed," The oldest explained, still holding the blonde's hand securely. "He sleeps in his lab most of the time now."

The lab? Leo smirked as if he read Mike's mind, leading him silently, and Donnie faltered along, clearly not ecstatic about showing the newcomer his precious lab. The door was hidden in the crook of the wall by the kitchen area, hard to notice. It was almost impossible to see in the living area. Donnie pushed a key into the metal door, opening it to reveal a dark abyss. He turned on a light, Leo helping Mikey down the two stairs into the large room.

(Michelangelo POV)

Donatello's lab was a lot more interesting than I thought. Of course, his repeated warnings of not to touch anything only made it much more enticing, which was strange, since all these objects on display were completely foreign to me.

They were metallic contraptions with colorful buttons and misshapen parts sewn together all into weird looking things the brunette had called inventions. They didn't look particularly useful but it seemed Don could make a invention out of anything and give it a job from what Leo told me. Some were stranger than others, but as much as I would have liked to get a better look, Donatello would start to flip out if I even took a step too close to the table.

I gave Leo a exasperated look as the scientist once again scolded me for not being careful (all I did was knock over a plastic cup), but the black haired man simply smiled nervously like there was nothing he could do. A look that read, "You will get used to it." I smiled dryly but he didn't notice.

Don seemed relieved to finally rid me out of his secret room, and as soon as we all left, he fixed the padlock back on the door, causing me to wince. Was he really worried I would sneak down there? Leo, noticing my frantic expression, squeezed my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear as Donatello messed with the slightly broken lock on the lab door.

"Don't worry," Leo breathed out, causing me to shiver from his icy breath. I was still pretty cold, there wasn't much heat ventilation in the basement. "He always keeps it locked in case someone breaks in or Raph gets bored." I stifled a laugh, luckily Donatello didn't notice when he turned around to lecture us. Me and the leader stiffened up innocently.

"Off limits." Don announced firmly, but mostly stared at Leo as he did so. The oldest raised his hands in defense, but a smirk tugged at his lips.

10 minutes later, we found ourselves sitting in the living room watching a show about a middle aged man working in a office that soon discovers he is of demon lineage. Donnie and Leo didn't look that interested by it, but I sure was entertained even if it was the 30th episode and I had no idea what was going on. I was deprived of TV though, so any show would have had the same effect on me. Even a kids show...God I miss SpongeBob.

Raph came back with a large pizza that was too big for his hands. Leo shot him a snide remark, complaining about him taking too long, but the redhead shut him up with a sharp glare. Don flipped off the TV, much to my disappointment and stood to get some plates, leaving me alone in the living room. I could hear them whisper. Leo returned, smiling and held a plate out to me.

I graciously took the plate, watching two of the boys sit back down. Raph was the only one still up. I could tell he didn't relax much, but I guess that's why Leonardo called him a hothead. Always agitated. Either that, or he wasn't comfortable around me, but the look I gave him indicated I felt the same.

He ignored me even more after that, sitting himself before the coffee table to get a slice, but Leo beat him to it. The black hair man opened the brown cardboard box to reveal a cheese covered pie fresh out of the oven with the rising steam to prove it. Immediately, I noticed the three brothers enticing stares towards the food.

"What is it?" I asked dumbly, regretting it when both Donnie and Raph shot me incredulous looks.

"What do you mean what is it?" Yelled the red head, the first time he ever really talked to me, causing me to flinch. Leo whacked him on the shoulder, "Don't scare him." The two glared at each other for a minute. I turned to Don, still confused. The glasses clad teen simply gathered a slice on my plate, smiling.

"You'll see. It's a Italian meal called pizza."

"Piiizza," I sounded out, letting the word roll off my tongue. They began eating, allowing me to take my time. To me, the circular, cheesy, tomato filled delicacy left little to the imagination, after all, how the hell would that be good? I scowled in disgust as the others scarf it down like it was the food of the Gods.

Well ,I guess it isn't poisonous, I thought, gathering it by the breaded side and carefully lifted the hot slice towards my mouth, wincing as I did so. I felt their eyes on me now but pretended I didn't notce. The first thing that hit me was the gooey cheese, then the sauce...the soft crust...Soon I could not even tell what I was eating after the third or fourth bite, but I knew that it was good. Who would have thought. The three brothers burst into a laughing fit, causing me to lower the pizza with a timid blush.

Was I being funny?

"I told you it was good," teased Donnie, and Leo followed in with a nod and a smirk. "Didn't figure you would like it that much!" The black haired exclaimed, eyes twinkling brightly, as if there was something else he was thinking that he couldn't say. I finished the slice and sat the plate down on the coffee table, scratching the back of my head.

"Was I really that obvious?" I stuttered out, the embarrassment written all over my face. Don and Leo's giggles answered that.

"You were making sounds like "mmmmm" and "ahhhh"!" The two broke out into a laughing fit again and I managed out a nervous chuckle, my attention discreetly turning to Raphael, who was quietly eating his pizza.

He didn't even spare me a glance, and I held back an annoyed scoff, forcing a smile to not derail the calmer, more easy going brothers as they looked back at me. I wonder if he would ever warm up to me, but I shook the thought away. I wouldn't stay here long enough to ever know what kind of person Raphael is under all that hard shell. But it's a shame, because for some reason I feel like we would have been good friends.


End file.
